The invention relates to a vehicle with an electric drive.
Motor vehicles with an electric drive, such as hybrid cars and pure electric cars, which have traction batteries for supplying electric power to an electric motor, are known in the art. These conventional motor vehicles are equipped with a system for inductive energy transfer, which also allows a frequent recharging of the batteries with ease of use. This system works like a transformer and includes a primary transformer unit installed on the infrastructure side, for example on the rear wall of a garage, and a secondary transformer unit that is integrated at the front of the motor vehicle behind the front license plate.
The document DE 24 34 890 B1 relates to an apparatus for connecting a charger arranged in a motor vehicle with an AC grid or three-phase grid and forms the basis for the preamble of claim 1 This document discloses a motor vehicle that can be driven by an electric rechargeable energy storage device having an apparatus for connecting a charger disposed in the motor vehicle with an AC grid or three-phase grid of a utility company at a parking location. This apparatus consists of a split transformer whose part having the primary windings is connected at the parking location to the power grid and whose part having the secondary windings in the motor vehicle is connected with the charger. The mutually associated primary and secondary windings are consecutively arranged on a core. The two transformer parts are formed by dividing the core. The transformer part associated with the motor vehicle is arranged in a front bumper of the motor vehicle and the transformer part associated with the parking location is arranged in a horizontal charging plank of the parking location. Both the transformer part associated with the motor vehicle in the bumper and the bumper as well as the transformer part in the charging plank associated with the parking location are resiliently mounted by means of helical springs, to allow coupling of the two transformer parts without an air gap.
Since the conventional apparatus, in particular its transformer part associated with the motor vehicle, emits electromagnetic radiation during the charging process, this radiation can interfere with on-board electronics.
A truck with an electrical energy storage device is known from DE 24 34 890 B1, which can be charged via a transformer with electrical energy. The transformer is formed, on the one hand, by vehicle-side coils and, on the other hand, by coils arranged at a parking location, which are electrically connected to an AC power grid or three-phase power grid of a utility company.
DE 10 2009 060 177 A1 also discloses a conventional motor vehicle.